“Join” algorithms, for combining data from different databases, have steadily gained in importance in the realm of relational databases. Associated computational requirements, however, have resulted in a significant number of procedural bottlenecks. Popular join algorithms have included “hash” join and “sort-merge” join, each presenting characteristic advantages. However, conventional algorithms of all types have consistently fallen short in providing a satisfactory level of computational efficiency, especially for large data sets.